The tubular heat exchanger of this invention is particularly suited for cooling oil such as lubricating oil for an internal combustion engine with the heat exchanger conveying the oil in contact with a surrounding coolant such as water. Heat exchangers of this type are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,456,320 and 3,734,135, both assigned to the assignee hereof.